deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath
Esdeath is an antagonist and general in the Japanese shōnen manga series, Akame ga Kill! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Anna "Polar" Star vs Esdeath *Bowser vs Esdeath *Captain America vs General Esdeath *Captain Cold Vs. Esdeath *Crocodile vs. Esdeath *Darth Vader VS Esdeath *Dio Brando vs Esdeath *Esdeath vs Albert Wesker *Esdeath vs Armstrong *Esdeath vs Azula *Esdeath Vs Blue *Natsu vs Esdeath *Esdeath vs. Catherine *Esdeath VS Cinder Fall *Esdeath vs Diane *Esdeath vs Elsa *Esdeath vs Ganondorf *Guts VS Esdeath *Esdeath vs. Glacius *Esdeath vs. Satsuki Kiryūin *Jin Kisaragi vs. Esdeath *Kurumi Tokisaki vs Esdeath *M. Bison vs Esdeath *Rooke vs Esdeath *Scorpion vs Esdeath *Nickolas Twilight vs Esdeath 'Completed Fights' *Esdeath vs Ayaka Kagari *Esdeath vs. Cinder *Esdeath VS Iris Heart *Esdeath VS Sephiroth *Esdeath VS Sub-Zero *General Esdeath vs Gray Fullbuster *Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Esdeath *Solana Frost VS Esdeath *Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath *Esdeath vs. Carnage Possible Opponents *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) *Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Killer Frost (DC) *Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Salem (RWBY) History Esdeath was born in the Northern Frontier Lands, being the daughter of the Partas Clan's chief. At a young age, her mother died at the hands of an Ultra-Class Danger Beast, resulting with her being raised by her father, becoming a skilled and formidable fighter. She became comfortable with inflicting pain on living things after seeing animals she caught being gutted by her father and lived by his creed: "The strong survive and the weak die". One day, she went on an outing only to return to the Tribe and find it destroyed, seeing people dead or dying. After finding her father mortally wounded and seeing him die, she vowed to get stronger, eventually joining the Empire's military. She rised through the ranks rapidly and was later allowed to choose an Imperial Arm. Selecting the Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract, she took the urn it was contained in and drank from it. After a brief struggle with it, she managed to tame the power flowing through her, enabling her to become known as the strongest in the Empire. Death Battle Info * Age: Early 20s * Height: 5'7" * Weight: ??? * General in the Empire's Army (Equivalent to 5-Star General of the Army) * Leader of the Jaegers Police Force * Known as the Empire's strongest Long before acquiring her Imperial Arm, Esdeath possessed many skills from her upbringing as a hunter and later while raising up the ranks of the Imperial Army. This includes her passionate expertise in the ways of torture, being a master strategist on the battlefield, and her skills as both an hand and hand expert as a master of the long-rapier. Demon's Extract Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract is an Imperial Arm created from the life blood of a super-class Danger Beast that lived in the Northern parts of the Empire's territories. Kept in a chalice, the Demon's Extract gives the user the power to manipulate and generate ice. But those before Esdeath who drink would go insane within moments of drinking the blood. Only Esdeath's sadistic will quell the voices and made the blood an extension of herself. While the Demon's Extract lacked Trump Cards, Esdeath created her own along with various attacks. * Ice Armor: Esdeath can freeze ice around her body to act as makeshift armor to stop sudden attacks like Akame's Murasame. * Levitated Flight: By wrapping ice around parts of her body and making those pieces float, Esdeath can levitate in the air. * Weissschnabel (White Mouth) - Summons multiple icicles and launches at a single target * Grauhorn (Grey Horn) - Creates a horn of ice to pierce a target * Hagelsprung (Hail Pounce) - Creates a giant sphere of ice to crush enemies * Mahapadma - A technique that freezes time and space for a short period of time * Ice Cavalry - Creates an army of ice centaur soldiers * Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief - Esdeath is able to focus her mighty power to create a powerful ice storm capable of covering an entire country with ice and snow. Although, she did it relying on the power that she puts into her Ice Cavalry, that took her a few days to create them (Which means that she should be capable of doing it by her own). From what she has said, it replenishes her powers constantly while the storm is active. Feats * Won numerous battles for the Empire * Hunted and killed Danger Beasts as a child * Though she was newly accustomed to her Imperial Arm powers and yet to explore her full potential, she froze an entire river. * Single-handedly froze 400,000 people in a single campaign * Resisted mind control (Was completely unaffected by Nyau's Scream Imperial Arm, which manipulates the minds of people) * Killed Night Raid member Susanoo (and at his very best) without breaking a sweat * Reacted and dodged lightning at very close distance with ease (Alongside Base Akame) http://mangalion.com/images/manga/akame_ga_kill/55/25.jpg * Fast enough to create afterimages * Took a direct blow from Evolved Incursio Tatsumi with no apparent injury * Broken the sanity of Numa Seika * Killed a group of humanoid Danger Beasts in a single attack * Covered an entire country with deadly ice and snow and it increased her powers (true full max) * Resist to fire attacks http://i7.mangareader.net/akame-ga-kiru/76/akame-ga-kiru-8514931.jpg * Resist to/ fought off Illusions http://i5.mangareader.net/akame-ga-kiru/76/akame-ga-kiru-8514955.jpg * Frooze mountain size monsters/beasts http://i10.mangareader.net/akame-ga-kiru/76/akame-ga-kiru-8514985.jpg * Beat Fully Formed (Tyrant) Tatsumi to near-death by effortlessly gutted him while using Mahapadma http://i4.mangareader.net/akame-ga-kiru/76/akame-ga-kiru-8515075.jpg * Hold her own and comparable to Akame while she was under the influence of her Imperial Arm's Ennoodzono Mode * Broke Akame's sword http://i995.mangareader.net/akame-ga-kiru/77/akame-ga-kiru-8630101.jpg * Lasted for seconds before dying from Murasame's poison and suprised Akame http://i996.mangareader.net/akame-ga-kiru/77/akame-ga-kiru-8630143.jpg Weaknesses * Bloodlust easily takes control in battle * Will allow survivors for future battles * Mahapadma: ** Can only be used once every 24 hours ** Can be nullified by anyone with Ice resistance (not while her Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief is activated when she used it in battle) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Time Manipulators Category:Japan Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Military Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Yanderes Category:Completed Profile Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Main Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users